


隔日清晨

by WingK



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 玩笑是一下子，創傷是一輩子。





	隔日清晨

清晨的陽光有些刺目，她微瞇著眼翻了個身，看到身旁男人反映著晨光的金色髮絲，和那雙灰藍色的清澈眼瞳。

「早安，你今天真早起。」  
聽到女人的聲音，男人勾起嘴角，將身子湊上前，在枕邊人豐厚的嘴唇上留下一個輕吻。  
女人坦然的接受了這個早晨的問候，卻不經意發現半睜的眼中遍布的血絲。  
「等等，你整晚沒有睡？」  
「嗯……」  
男人不置可否，視線微微往上，閃躲了對方疑惑的目光。  
在天花板上滯留了一會，才緩緩的對上女人深褐色的眼瞳。 表情認真的，像是要做出這輩子最重要的誓言。

「身邊躺著的人是Alvarez，這種鳥事我不想再體會第二次了。」

糟了上次的玩笑造成了Walsh的心靈創傷啦──  
Beaumont背過身，將自己的笑意埋在亂成一團的棉被當中。


End file.
